Doctors and other medical professionals often use powered surgical instruments for dissecting bones, tissues and other purposes. Reciprocating saw-type cutting instruments may be used for surgical operations to cut through bone, cartilage, or other strong tissue. Depending on the manufacture or purpose, saw blades, bone burs, rasps, chisels, and other tools are often designed with varying tool profiles, such as flat or round shank profiles. It would be an improvement to have a reciprocating motion surgical instrument with a chuck that can readily accept blades, and other tools, having flat, round, or other shank profiles.